Trust Issues
by Onaaa
Summary: Bella, is a girl with trust issues. Edward Cullen, Forks High School's player. And James the creep. Throw them together, and what do you get? Teenage hormones, drama, issues,love triangle and lemons! Rated:M in beginning but Rated: MA later for LEMONS! Starts off with short chapters, but gets longer! Starts off with BxJ then later on BxE! Lots of Urban Slang! You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Omg, hey guys! This is a story I had started a lonnnggg time ago, just never had the chance to post it on FF. I was just rummaging on my old blogspot and just saw tis as one of my blogs and thought this story has really good potential; I could turn this into a real story! Since I have better grammar now (Phew!) and spelling I'm thinking of working on it and turning it into a story. So I would like to know what you guys think of this story and if I should continue you it? **

Hi my name is Isabella Swan and I have _trust issues_, well that's at least what my friends say. They think that I have _walls to break down_ before I could truly _trust_ someone. I mean come on cut me some slack! But if only they knew what I really went through when I came home, if only they really knew what I go through, if only they knew what happened when I was 14, if only they knew what happened to my mom. Then the lay off, but they show me sympathy like I want their pity-shit. I could take care of myself if my life depended on it.

Anyways you know when you get that feeling that someone was here just be yours or when you touch someone's hand and you get that electric current. I know _sappy_, well shoot me! But that's what only happens when I'm with Edward Cullen the school's jock, HAHA more like the school's _JERK_! I hate that guy he always thinks he's higher than everybody and could get or bang any chick that has a nice as or big breast.

Don't get me wrong I'm not one of those girls who have nothing and are just complaining because no one gives her the time of day. I actually get reminded by my friends such as Rose, Alice, or _even _Emmett at the most about how _huge_ my breasts are. Like the other night we were all just watching so dumb movie Emmett picked when there came apart about how big this girl's boobs were when Emmett said, "Hey Bella's breast are _way bigger __like__ double-D's!"_

Good thing Rose slapped the shit out of his head cause I was but about to give him a nose bleed. But one day when I was at my usual spot with my friends the bitch-it walks in comes right over to our table I could remember it like it was yesterday, maybe because it was yesterday!

**o~O~o**

_"Hey Bella!"Edward said wagging his ugly eyebrows at me. Everyone at the table stopped and stared at Edward like he had two heads, and then beamed they're heads at me._

_"What do you want Edward" I said annoyed because his presents always annoys the shit out of me!_

_"Well you know Mike Newton is throwing a party at his place this Saturday and was wondering, well why not ask the hottest girl in the world." He said while placing is hand on my inner thigh and started rubbing it! I mean the audacity of this guy just blows me the fuck away!_

_I jerked his hand away, "Well maybe you should go find her, I'm sure you won't find her at this table." I said sweetly but giving him a stern look._

_He sighed in frustration and placed his hand back on my thigh but this time with a slight smack to it, and then he started squeezing it with a rough rub._

_"Fine wanna play hard-to-get I'll just keep trying and trying and trying..." Every time he said trying his hand got higher between my legs._

_I abruptly pushed his hand away and stomped off aggravated at how rude and dumb that was, knowing I wouldn't give him the time of day worth of shit._

_**o~O~o**_

I'm still mad about what he did to me I mean _come on_! Couldn't he just take a hint? Ugh! I have to deal with him tomorrow at school _again!_ I went to bed late that night thinking of obstacles I could use to avoid Edward all day.

**Love it? Hate it? Review it. ReviewWhore would like to know. And yes I'm speaking in third person!**

**xxRevieWhorexx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys *Waves* So here is chapter two and I might update this story twice or three times a week. Anyways I didn't get any reviews, but I did get some favorites and some followers so thanks for that guys :D! **

**DISCLAIMER:I own nothing, no matter how many times I think I'm Stephenie Meyer :/…**

_**Beep…Beep…Beep…BEEP…BEEP!**_

_What. The. Fuck? Where the hell is that noise coming from?!_

**BEEP! BEEP!**

_Awe Shit! It just got fucking louder!_

"Ugh" I grunted and groggily opened my eyes looking around the room, for that offending deafening noise. My eyes spotted an alarm clock. Since when did I ever have a fucking alarm clock?! My eyes widened in recognition. One word. _Charlie._ I'm going to rip his fucking head off! Speaking of the devil himself, he poked his head in through the crack of the door, to see if I'm awake and walked all the way in with a smug satisfied smirk on his face. What I'd give to just slap it off his face. I narrowed my eyes at him. As you can see I'm not a morning person.

"I see the alarm clock worked." He said crossing his arms over his chest he raised his right eyebrow looking at me with that damn smirk again. I just scoffed and rolled my eyes at him, too lazy to speak. I lay back down and pull the covers back over my head.

"Get up Bells, you got school in less than a half hour, Alice and Rosalie are going to be here to pick you up for school." He said walking over me, snatching the covers off my body, making the cold air hit me suddenly causing me to grit my teeth and shiver.

"Fucking hell, Charlie! What if I was naked?" I said hissing at him as he went over to open my blinds and pull out the curtains. _Damn sun!_ I quickly covered my eyes with my forearm, shielding them from the searing bright light. _It was an unusual day for sun to be in Forks._ I thought angrily grinding my teeth together.

He just snickered and said, "Then I would go blind…" I just scowled. "Now get your lazy ass up and get ready for school!" He barked at me. I just muttered profanities under my breath and made my way to the bathroom down the hall.

"Fucking, Charlie." I muttered.

**o~O~o**

Rosalie was beeping her motherfucking horn at me, yelling at me to hurry the fuck up. I swear if she beeps that horn at me one more fucking time, I will break every little perfectly manicured finger on her hands. I picked up the pace not wanting my neighbors to sue for disruption of peace or some shit. I climbed in the back seat of her nice red BMW, with leather seats, as I got comfortable the chair made a farting noise, and I chuckled, wiggling my ass again, hearing the farting noise again. I didn't hear Rose or Alice speaking; I was too busy having fun with Rose's leather seats. Rose's head whipped around glaring at me as her golden locks swayed with her sudden action, with her piercing violet eyes narrowing.

"Quit it with the fucking noise, Bella!" She said jabbing a finger at me. I just stuck my tongue out at her and stopped wiggling my ass.

"God you're such a fucking kid, stuck in an eighteen year old girl's body!" She threw her hands up in the air for emphasis of her hatred for my kiddish antics. I simply shrugged my shoulders at her, she just sighed and backed out of my drive way.

We were driving on the long strip to Forks high school, yeah this town is pretty small that you just have one road to get to school, a gas station, a small thrift store, and you're occasional Walmart. Everyone needs a Walmart. I was brought of my musings by Alice's chipper voice, how she can be so happy in the morning is beyond me.

"So Bella, you and Edward, huh?" She said turning around from the passenger seat to look at me. I sighed, Alice always wants to know what's going on, such a gossiper that little one, but she's faithful and knows how to keep a secret.

"Ugh, there is nothing going on between me and Assward," I gave him a nickname since eighth grade, when he pulled on my hair and tripped me up in the hall, like I said he's an asshole. Alice just smirked and turned around. We pulled up to the schools parking lot and parked right next to Edwards volvo, Emmet came barreling out and opened the door for Rose.

"M'Lady." He said slightly bowing as he took her hand to let her out. I rolled my eyes at his gesture. _And she says I'm the kid…_

Emmett is huge compared to Rose's 5'7 height. Rose is a blonde bombshell with long wavy golden locks, set perfectly in place no hair out of place, with heavy curves in the right places, and piercing violet eyes. She could have any guy in this school if she wanted to, but she's been in love with, Emmet since grade school. Where on the other hand, Emmet is like a body builder he has muscles probably everywhere on his body not to mention he stands at least 6'4 at the most, with his curly brown locks and mirthful blue eyes, you can say he's pretty much a teddy bear on the inside.

I was about to open my door, when the Assward himself pulled open my door for me. I just got out and stared at his face, with his sunglasses on, a black wife beater top , some blue baggy skinny jeans, that he was sagging showing off his grey plaid boxers and all the way to his pair of Jordan's on his feet. I just looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Edward is Emmetts twin and they both have the height to tower over people, but whereas Emmett is massive Edward is more lankier but with protruding muscles, he has the same height as Emmet, but has bronze hair and emerald green eyes. He simply smirked at me, I'm tired of seeing people smirk at me, it's rather annoying, and first it was Charlie, then Alice, and now this douchebag!

"Good morning, Bella." He said checking me out, his eyes a lingering a little longer than necessary on my boobs. I quickly crossed my arms over my chest, and just kept staring until I realized, I was pushing my breasts up some more for him to see and quickly put my hands at my sides. I huffed and walked away from him.

"Fucking pervert." I mumbled. Alice followed me to the school, and we walked to my locker, as I opened it Alice was telling me about the fall dance, coming up this November.

"So, I was thinking we should go and buy our dresses, this Saturday. Also I think I'm going to ask Jasper, since its girl's choice this year. Who are you gonna ask Bells?" She asked me as I put my bag in my locker and pulled out my Lit book and two notebooks. I turned to her after closing my locker, I was about to answer.

"She's going to ask me," Edward said coming out of nowhere, making me squeal and jump. Alice looked at him, then at my flushed face. I scoffed and looked at him like he had a problem.

"And who said, I'd want to go with you?" I retorted. He just leaned against my locker and stared at me with those piercing emeralds of his; it was like he was sucking me into trance with his eyes. Alice was watching our little exchange, with a curious expression on her face.

"You know you want me." He said leaning into my face. I just blinked and backed away from him my face flushing with anger.

"You know you should get out of my face." I bit back at him, hastily walking away from him and Alice to my Lit class. As I walked away from him I heard Edward and Alice before I turned the corner.

"Hmm, feisty, I like it." He said chuckling, as I walked away. I heard Alice's resounding sigh.

"When will you ever learn Edward?" She said as I turned the corner, completely cutting off from hearing their conversation.

**o~O~o**

It was lunch as I headed to the cafeteria, quickly, today was coconut cream pie day! And I wanted to get a slice of pie before everyone else. As I was rushing to the cafeteria, I ran into some broad chest. I gasped and tried to apologize when I looked to see who it was, it was James. James is a quiet person, who doesn't speak much, but when he does, he says the creepiest things, not to mention is voice has that eerie sound to it. He looks like a 'bad-boy' in a sense, he rides a black motorcycle and he wears all black. His blond hair is always in a low ponytail, with a joint sticking out the side of his mouth; he has grey eyes and stands at six feet.

"Sorry James, I wasn't looking." I said taking the blame of the little accident.

"No need, little Bella, I wasn't looking either, so what the rush?" He said slinging an arm over my shoulder and walking with me to the cafeteria. I blushed and stuttered,

"Oh you know today's coconut cream pie day, just want to be the first to get one before it's all gone." He just looked at me with the corner of his mouth slightly lifting up at my rambling.

"That's cute." He stated. I looked at him with confusion as he opened the doors for us and lead me to the line.

"You blushing, it's cute." He stated again looking at my face. I giggled nervously,

"Oh yeah, uh… um… yeah thanks?" I said fidgeting, as the line moved up and I grabbed a tray for a slice of pie and water. I was about to pay the lunch lady but he took my hand and made me put my money back in my pants pocket. He reached out in his back pants pocket and pulled out a wallet, gave a twenty to the lunch lady, and told her to keep the change.

I looked incredulously at him, I was about to protest, when he shushed me.

"Shush little one, I got it. It was nice chatting with you, little Bella, maybe we should talk some other time?" He said leaving me and walking out the cafeteria. I stood there shocked. The guy doesn't speak no more than two words to anyone, and he just paid for my lunch. I quickly looked around to see if anyone noticed, but no one did, except for my friends at the back table. They stared at me wide-eyed, probably mimicking the same expression as me.

I don't know why but I looked at Edward's table, and saw he was looking livid at me, his fists balled up. I raised my eyebrow at him and strode over to my table like nothing happened. As I sat down Rose and Alice soon bombarded me with questions.

"What the hell was that Bella? Are you and James like a thing, now?"

"Oh my gosh! Bella is he the one you're asking to the fall dance?"

"Seriously bitch, what the fuck was that?"

"Aw, did he just pay for your lunch?"

I just sat there, waiting for them to shut the fuck up so I could answer them. And they did, taking my silence as way of telling them to shut up. Silence speaks volumes.

"I don't know guys, one minute I'm rushing for some coconut cream pie, the next I'm in James' arms. We're talking, then he just pays for my lunch, none the less he keeps calling me _little Bella_, he's a creep." I said, blushing. _But he's a cute creep._ What the fuck? Why would I think something like that? I just shook my head.

"I want you to stay away from him, he seems like bad news Bella." Rose said, sounding all mother like. Here we go again, with these maternity instincts of hers. I just sighed and shook my head at her.

"Rose, he's not my type, so just drop it you guys." I said sternly, digging into my pie. Rose just gave me a pointed look and dropped it. Alice noticing the tension changed the subject. It's not that I hate when Rose gets like this, it's just like she feels the need to take over the role of the mother in my life, since Renee, I sneered her name in my mind. Isn't around anymore…

"So you guys wanna go shopping for our fall dance dresses this weekend, I'm planning on asking Jasper Monday to the dance! I'm freaking scared!" Alice said her face blanching. Alice is small and petite with blue eyes and black hair short hair sticking in every direction. She stands at 5'2 and has a chipper energetic attitude. Me and Emmett joke around and call her the energizer bunny off of the commercials of the energizer battery. Jasper is a baseball player, who's from Texas, he recently moved her like a year ago. He's like 6'1 and hangs with Angela Weber and Ben Cheney. He has dirty blond neck-length hair and he's pretty lanky, he doesn't talk much. But his name is always in Alice's mouth.

"Sure Ali just got to tell Charlie about it." I said finishing my pie. Rose nodded in agreement and drank the rest of her Snapple.

**o~O~o**

The bell rang and we had made plans to call each other tonight about this weekend. I walked out the cafeteria heading to biology; I hated that class only because I had to endure an hour of Assward.

I went to sit down and waited for the teacher, I was checking my twitter, to see if anything new was on there, but there wasn't, just pictures of Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanly, dressed in some slutty clothes. I rolled my eyes at them, why I follow them on twitter I will never know, maybe it's because I just love making fun of their posts. _Thots._ I just rolled my eyes again.

The seat next to me moved and I looked up to see Edward sit down. I just sighed and looked back at my twitter. Sadly there was nothing amusing enough on twitter at this moment, just another post about Twilight, even though the movie saga is already over.

Edward huffed loudly, to get my attention, and I just rolled my eyes, dropped my phone and looked at him with a pure look of annoyance.

"Problem?"

"Yes, actually, so you and James huh, didn't know creeps like him were your type." He said turning to look at me with some type of emotion. _Jealousy, maybe?_

"What's it to you?" I said mimicking his movements. Before he could respond, Mr. Banner started the lesson about plant cells or some shit. I just laid my head on the desk, not really caring.

Five more minutes left of this class, and I'm home free! Well no I have free period, then I'm home free, but I always go home after this class anyways. I have to walk home, because Rose doesn't have free period like me. I took some extra credit class over the summer, so I didn't have to take anymore electives my last year here but Rose and Alice didn't want to join and they face the consequences of gym.

As we were packing up to leave, Edward gritted out, "I don't approve of him." I scoffed,

"Since when did I have to ever get your approval to date a guy?" I rhetorically asked leaving in haste. I walked out in the parking lot debating if I should walk home or wait another hour for Rose. Just then someone called my name.

"Little Bella!" James said walking up to me, with a joint in his mouth blowing a puff smoke, then throwing it to the ground and stepping on it with his shoe smushing it into the grounds surface, hearing the gravel tear up the joint to pieces. The wind blew the bits of weed away, as I looked up to James.

"Hey James." I said looking at him.

"Where are you going little one? Don't you have classes; you're not skipping are you?" He said leaning down to my height.

I shook my head at his question, "Nah, I'm just heading home now since I have free period."

"Do you need a ride?" He asked pointing to his motorcycle. I looked at him with my mouth agape. _Did this creepy hottie just ask me if I need a ride?_

"Uh… Actually yeah. I do." I said I looked at him with an expression of 'like are you foreal?'

He chuckled at me, then grabbed my hand and linked it together with his. "Come on little one, I'll take you home." He dragged me to his bike and put a helmet on my head and hoisted me up on his bike, like I was a little kid. He got on and told me to hold on tight. I did as we speeded away from the school, he drove down the strip, I told him where to go and we were in front of my house in a flash.

I took the helmet off and before I could hop down, he quickly picked me up and hoisted me down off his bike.

"Uh thanks James." He's so attentive. I noticed this about him. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Anytime little Bella, anytime." I was shocked. He just kissed my cheek! I nodded my head and walked away from him, he was leaning against his bike looking at me as I walked to my door. I turned around one last time, and saw him wink at me then ride away.

I dropped my bag and went to change into some sweats and some house slippers. I fixed dinner and waited for Charlie to get home. I finished up some homework then watched some episodes of Futurama on Netflix.

**o~O~o**

Me and Charlie were sitting down eating dinner, we had our occasional small talk and his 'mm Bella this is good'.

"So, Bells how was your day?" he asked finishing his dinner and handing me the plate so I could wash it. I scowled at him.

"You mean other than the fact that you pretty much threw me out the house this morning, it's been weird." I said gazing out the window that's over the sink as I washed the dishes.

"Hmm, really what happened?" He asked curious.

"Boys, happened." I stated bluntly, looking at Charlie's unreadable expression.

"No boys, Bells," He said shaking his head.

"You want me to be a lesbian, Dad?" I said snickering at him.

"No, just- you know what never mind I'm going to bed." He grunted as he got up to go upstairs. I nodded my head and finished the dishes, then followed him up the stairs to my room and him to his.

I called Alice and Rose about our plans this weekend, and went to bed. I dreamt of James riding a unicorn with me. That's it's no more pasta for dinner that shit messes with my brain.

**xD So what do you think, I actually dreamed of me and boyfriend riding a unicorn together last night. O.O I know crazy but I woke up busting out laughing and my mom looked at me like I was crazy. Anyways… Love it? Hate it? Review it. ReviewWhore would like to know.**

**Thots- Basically a hoe; Thotties- plural for Thots**

**xxReviewWhorexx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa! O.O Thanks Ana for putting this story on Twilightfanfictionrecs! Seriously you guys should go check out the twilightfanfictonrecs . blogspot . com! They have all sorts of twilight fanfiction up there! And they do cool banners! Also I would like to thank my first two reviewers- AmandaRalp & myworldisblue. Thanks guys: D! This chapter is a little angsty.**

**ALSO I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS STORY! IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO BETA THIS STORY PLEASE PM ME ASAP!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned twilight, I would be too busy trying to make another twilight saga!**

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

_I hate this alarm clock! Fucking hell!_ _Ugh today is Thursday, only one more day left of school this week! Only 28 more weeks to go…_

I got up, snatched the ear bleeding alarm clock and opened my window, then chucked it out. Seeing it fall, breaking to pieces, I smiled and happily skipped to the shower. I did my morning routine in the bathroom, and decided to wear a pair of denim skinny jeans and a blue sweater with some blue vans. Yep, I'm feeling pretty blue today. I walked downstairs and grabbed a granola bar, waiting for Rose and her deafening horns.

It wasn't too long until I heard Rose's horn, I was getting ready to walk out when I heard Charlie's muffled voice.

"Damn it Bella! That was a brand new alarm clock!" I snickered, maybe next time he'll think twice before getting me another one.

I climbed into the passenger seat this time. I looked in the backseat for Alice but didn't see her. I looked at Rose and was about to ask her where Alice was when she spoke.

"Her Porsche is out of the shop," was all she said as she continued down the road to school. Alice has a black 911 carrera Porsche. You can pretty much say Alice loves sticking out like a sore thumb. I snickered knowing Alice is just happy to have her car back. It won't be long until she's begging my dad to not give her a speeding ticket _again_.

Rosalie parked her car next to Alice's this time, and everyone was gawking at Alice's car. Like a said, she's such a sore thumb. I looked up to see Alice skipping out her car towards me and Rose.

"Hey guys. I got the car back!" She squealed jumping up and down, like she was on crack. I looked at Alice, when Emmett and Edward came up. Emmett put a big meaty hand on her shoulder,

"Whoa there energizer bunny, calm down," Emmet said holding her down with his arm. I laughed, while Alice just grumbled about how she doesn't even like the color pink. I looked up to see Edward standing in front of me. Once again I did a body check of him.

_Polo shirt-Check_

_Saggy denim skinny jeans, with some boxers slight showing-Check_

_A pair of Polo boots- Check_

I shook my head at him, "What?" I retorted.

"Nothing, just checking out the assets," he said giving me another once over, again lingering on the boobs. Just then one of Edward's thot's came up to him,

"Eddie, hey honey!" I rolled my eyes at Tanya's annoying voice. Edward simply rolled his eyes at her. Tanya is a major slut, with a capital S-L-U-T. She's like a walking STD, and I'm not joking, Ms. Weber the Fork's clinic's nurse, says she her sees walk in almost every day for checkups.

_Screw patient confidentiality when it comes to gossiping!_ Tanya was wearing her infamous, mini skirt, in fifty degree weather, a pink sweater hanging off her shoulders, some black pumps, and her strawberry blonde hair lying straight down on her back.

"How many times do I have to tell you stop calling me that, Tanya!" He said barking at her like she was a fucking dog, in a sense she was. I rolled my eyes at him. _I bet she calls you that in bed, Eddie boy. _I simply snickered and walked away, I headed to the school. Edward must have noticed that I left and followed me, his steps following in rhythm with mine, I just huffed.

I was going to open the door, when Edwards hand shot out and opened it for me, gesturing for me to go in first. I just raised a bitch brow at him and continued to walk to my locker.

"Look, Bella I'm sorry about what I said yesterday, I was way out of line." He said looking apologetic at me, I snorted.

"Under fucking statement, Edward," said jabbing my finger into his chest. He was _way_ out of fucking line!

"You were _way _out of fucking line! You think you can dictate who I can and cannot date?!" I said throwing up my hands in the air, enraged at the thought of him thinking such a thing. We were in the middle of the hallway now. The bystanders stopped and were looking at us now. _Shit I did not wanna cause a scene!_ Suddenly James appeared behind Edward.

"Something wrong little Bella?" He asked tersely, looking between me and Edward. Edward turned around and got in his face,

"What the fuck do you care huh? There's nothing wrong, just stay the fuck away from her! And don't call her your little pet names you freak!" He said slightly pushing James back. Everyone in the hallway who has eyes is now watching us like we are Degrassi or some shit.

"Edward!" I said grabbing his forearm, to stop him from doing more damage. James just brushed his shirt, like there was imaginary dirt on it. I chuckled he basically just called Edward dirty.

"First of all, you don't tell me what to do. Second, I think its Bella's choice if she wants to hang with me or not, not yours." He said sickly calm, but you could hear every word laced with venom as he spoke to Edward, like he was scum on his shoe.

Edward just got more up in his face, when Emmett, Rose, and Alice walked in, looking at us, curious about what's going on.

"Just wait for her to say the words." He said venom lacing his tone too. James just chuckled darkly and glared at Edward.

"What words? That she doesn't like _you_. I'm pretty sure she doesn't even _trust_ you." James said, looking at him with disgust. I gasped at his choice of words. _Did he know? How did he find out?_ I panicked, I grabbed Edwards arm trying to deter him to not do something stupid. He shoved me back, causing me to lose my balance and fall to the ground.

Two things happened, James punched Edward and Edward retaliated.

"Don't you touch her!" James snarled at Edward. Emmett rushed through the crowd, towards and Edward, he grabbed him. Edward was struggling, "Let go of me Emmett!"

"Edward it ain't worth it man!"Emmet yelled holding him down. Edward was hollering at James calling him almost every name in the book. Emmett was dragging him to the boy's bathroom, where his swearing was silenced.

I just sat there, looking around. James tried to help me up. Rose and Alice rushed to me and picked me up. Everyone was just staring at the scene that took place. Rose pushed him away.

"What the fuck, are you all staring at get to class!" They all scattered away at the authority in her voice. Alice shushed me and picked me up heading to the girl's bathroom. James just stared me, with a broken face, he looked torn between going to get me or walking away, he just stood there.

"Bella shh, your shaking dear." Alice said coddling me, as she dragged me in one of the bathroom stalls. I didn't even realize I was shaking. All I was thinking was; _how did he know?_

Rose looked down at me, and came over to hug me against her chest. I pushed her away. Rose and Alice gave each other pained looks. It was silent for a moment.

"I'm fine guys, I just need some air. I'll be back by lunch promise." I said getting up, Rose grabbed my arm,

"Bella please, just don't do anything drastic." She sighed knowing, it's better off if I just was alone.

I nodded and walked out of the bathroom, heading out of the school.

**o~O~o**

I sat on the bench outside in the parking lot just thinking. I didn't notice James sat down next to me until I heard is voice.

"Little Bella?" I looked up at him, seeing his face, he was crying. _But why?_ His eyes were puffy, and red, and his voice sounded stuffy.

"I'm sorry, I hurt you little one, I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me." He said bringing me to his chest. I looked up at him from his chest and spoke into his shirt.

"It's not your fault, Edward egged you on." I said rubbing my hand over his face. _He feels nice, but it felt off, but nice. _His arms encircled my tiny frame and dropped his head on top of mine.

We just sat there in the parking lot, sitting on a bench, encased in each other's arms. I don't know but I felt I could trust him, so I hugged him back. It felt nice, this feeling. I don't know what it was but it made me snuggle deeper into his chest, and cry. I hated crying it made me feel weak and pathetic. I don't even know why I was crying, I just felt the need to in his arms.

"Shh, little one, let it out, I know it hurts." He said tightening his arms around me. The sobs broke out from my chest. I couldn't contain the tears anymore. I gripped his shirt in my hands, wiping my tears on it.

He just held me, and that was all I needed from him. I smiled up at him through my tears,

"Thanks, for listening to me cry. God that's embarrassing!" I said sitting upright and out of his arms. He chuckled and wiped away more of my tears.

"No little one, you were hurting, it's ok to cry, little Bella. Everyone needs to cry every once in awhile." He said cradling my head in between his big hands. I stared into his grey stormy eyes. There is so much depth in them.

"Come on little one, you have school." He said trying to coerce to get back to my classes. I shook my head.

"I want to go home." I know I promised Rose, I'd be back at lunch, but I wasn't ready for the whispers, and eyes. I'm not ready for the attention. He looked down at me, and nodded. He silently led me to his bike, and put the helmet on my head, then hoisted me up on the bike. He settled on the bike and started it up. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we rode away from the school. _I'm so gonna get it from Rose, later on_.

He drove up my drive way and hoisted me off the bike, cutting the engine off. He took the helmet off and looked at me. I looked into his eyes, dazzled a little bit.

"You can come in." I blurted out. My face flushed. _What the hell am I doing inviting in my house?!_

"I don't think, Chief Swan would like that." He said crossing his arms shaking his head.

"Please, Charlie won't be home until late, and I don't want to be alone right now." I pouted. He chuckled and followed me up to my porch. I unlocked the door and led him up to my room.

"You can make yourself, comfortable. Do want anything to drink? Any food? I got thin wheat's, they taste like honey and bread, and it's delicious…" I said rambling. He chuckled laid down on my bed, he patted the spot next to me.

"Come here little one," I went to lie next to him. He took his shirt off. I immediately stopped him half-way with the shirt covering his face about to go over his neck, his abs were showing. _Holy hell, creepy hottie is ripped…_ I shook my head.

"Um, I don't think you should- I mean I wasn't planning to do-"He shushed me with a finger on my lips.

"Little Bella, I'm only getting comfortable, if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll leave it on." He said about to pull his shirt back down.

"No! Uh, I mean ok, sure." I said pausing his actions. He just chuckled and chucked his shirt off, it landed on the floor in front of my bed.

We kicked our shoes off and lay down on my bed. He me brought into his side, making me rest my head onto his bare chest. I could hear his heartbeat. It was a steady rhythm. _Thump… Thump… Thump._

He sighed and closed his eyes, I studied his face, he looked boyish almost care free. He tightened his arms around me, bringing half my body on top of his. He sighed even louder and it almost seemed like he was falling asleep.

My eyelids were getting heavy, I drifted off to sleep.

**Well? Love it? Hate it? Review it. ReviewWhore would like to know.**

**xxReviewWhorexx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys, I've not been updating. Well you know its Christmas break, and I have a lot of schoolwork to catch up on. So yeah, enjoy the chapter. I will be going to put my other stories on hold and maybe this one too to update my new story **_**You Are, What You Are**_**. It's my first supernatural story, so I'm trying to think of a lot of supernatural stuff and my mind is boggling with ideas, so I can't really focus on any other stories.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MARINA :-P**

_When the palm of my two hands hold each other__  
__That feels different__  
__From when your hands are in mine__  
__That's just the way it is__  
__And when my voice is screaming out to my own ears__  
__That feels different__  
__From when I hear yours__  
__Now that's just the way it is_

_~Beyonce_

_I__was laying in a meadow…_

_Hands were caressing my hair. Rough calloused hands. They found__my face and I looked up. There he was… My James. I didn't think that about calling him mine in my dream. All I thought__was how perfect this moment was… Suddenly, a figure came through the trees. It was Charlie?_

_He had his shotgun pointing__at us. I heard the click and__his thumb lock on the trigger._

"Get the hell off of my daughter!" I jumped up from my dream, with dried drool on the corner of my mouth. I quickly wiped it away. James arose calmly from his position. _Always the calm one…_

"Chief Swan," James was cut off by my father, targeting at his gun at his head.

"Don't you 'Chief Swan' me! What the hell are you doing with my daughter- in her bed-_half naked_!" Charlie bellowed, and shotgun point towards James' head. I scurried out of bed trying to console my father.

"Dad! Um… it's not what it looks like- _God_, did I really just say that?!" I questioned myself. He shook my arm off his shoulder.

"Don't give me that! He's practically naked!" He shouted. I saw James grab his shirt and pull it over his head. Charlie narrowed his eyes at him, turning the gun sharp at him. James put his hands up in mock surrender.

"I'm sorry, sir. But you're daughter was in a vulnerable emotional state. She didn't want to be alone, she needed company, and I gave it to her. We didn't have sex, if that's what you think." James blatantly said. I stood there shock. _Wow James can__you be any blunter?_ I ran to his side nodding erratically like I was a crack addict.

Charlie suspiciously lowered his gun and then nodded his head meekly.

"Humph, so you guys didn't do the old bump-in-rump?" He questioned at us. James looked down and chuckled,

"No Chief Swan, me and Bella haven't even kissed before." He said staring at me, with his stormy gray eyes. I stood there mesmerized. Charlie just huffed and walked out of my room.

I looked up at James and sighed with relief.

"Thanks," I said looking out the window to see its pitch black, then glanced at my clock to see its 10:52 pm. I sighed in glum, then looked back up to him.

"You should probably go," I said looking at the door. I felt sadden at this thought. _Why?_ I shook my head and looked down. He titled my head up and softly kissed my cheeks.

"Thank you, little Bella. Laying here with you, just being with my little Bella as been miraculous," He kissed my forehead and walked out getting his leather jacket off my dresser on the way out of my bedroom. I followed him down the steps, and sent him on his way. I waved as he kicked his kick stand up on his bike then hopped on it and rode away. I closed the door and leaned against it sighing, like the girls do in the movies after their first dates.

Biting my lip, I look up to see Charlie staring at me with this look, from the kitchen door way. He had a Heineken beer can in his hand looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You like him." He stated. I flushed and just nodded, walking past him to the kitchen to start dinner. Charlie just looked at me with slight worry.

"What?" I said annoyed, looking at with my arms folded. He huffed and set his beer down on the round kitchen table and looked at me.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Bells. He seems… Off?" I gave him a pointed look, "Look, as much as I know what happened between you and your mom-" I cut him off.

"Stop!" I said putting my hands up as if to shush him.

"Don't bring her into this! She has nothing to do with this, dad. I'm finally starting to like and t-trust James, don't ruin this for me." I pleaded with him. He just nodded and left the kitchen. I turned back around to the stove and started boiling some water. I let a tear fall.

_Why? Why, did he have to bring that stupid bitch up?!_

_**o~O~o**_

Beyoncé's voice rang in my ears, as I walked to school on the freeway. Yup, Rose got a fever from, staying out late with Emmett last night. And Alice couldn't get me because her car is a two seater and she was picking Jasper up today. I narrowed my eyes at that thought as the rain came down a little harder than before.

I walked up the parking lot, heading to Alice's car, I was still fairly early, but as I headed over something in mind stopped me. I looked up to my left and saw James leaning on his bike. His hair pulled back, black leather jacket over a black wife beater, some black cargo pants that he was sagging, and some black combat boots. I walked over to him, to thank him for staying with me last night. I really needed his company. As I walked up to him, Kate and Garrett, the two stoner couple strolled up to James. They shared the joint he had. James never kept his eyes off of me as I walked up to him. The rain had stopped when I walked into the parking lot not awhile ago.

As I walked up to him, Kate and Garrett turned in my direction. I nodded at them with acknowledgement of their presence. Garrett gave me a goofy smile and Kate waved kindly to me only to return to blow a puff of smoke in Garrett's mouth. It seemed almost too intimate for me to watch, so I turned my head to James with blushing cheeks. I pulled one of my headphones out of my ear, while another one of Beyoncé's songs, Superpower played.

"Hi," I said shyly to him. He only chuckled and grabbed my waist. I gasped surprised at his bold gesture. He clasped our hands together bringing it to his face nuzzling our hands. The first set of lyrics of the song I was listening to rang in my ears, I flushed as the lyrics seemed so true at this very intimate moment.

_When the palm of my two hands hold each other__  
__That feels different__  
__From when your hands are in mine__  
__That's just the way it is__  
_

"Little Bella." He said kissing our hands that were inclined together. Kate and Garrett looked at us with a hint of a smile playing on their lips. I blushed, "Thank You." I blurted out.

He looked confused as he stared down at me, "Why are you thanking me little one?" He asked brushing a stray of hair out of my face. I flushed at his actions.

"For staying with me last night, I really needed that." I said embarrassed that Kate and Garrett were still staring at us. James noticing my discomfort, turned to them, "Can you stop staring at my little Bella." He demanded.

I stood there shocked as they both giggled turning back to each other, but I knew they were still eavesdropping. James turned back to me, with a slight frown.

"Now why would you thank me for that little Bella?" He said confused as his eyebrows knitted together causing a little wrinkle to form. I rubbed his eyebrows away from each other from causing anymore stress. He looked down at me and grinned with a slight blush. _Awe, he blushes._

Shaking my head out of my weird thoughts, I looked up to him.

"You didn't have to stay with me. I knew you had better places to be, than with me." I said with a little forlorn hinting in my tone. He kissed my forehead swiftly and patted my head affectionately.

"No little Bella, I wanted to be with you, silly girl, don't you know by now that I like you." I gasped at his words, and flushed. I turned away from and mumbled, "I like you too, James." I turned up to him when he suddenly pulled me into his chest.

He turned to Kate and Garrett, "Come on, lets take my little Bella to class." They both followed James lead me into the building. I looked over at Alice and Emmett's shocked faces, then turned to look at Edward facial expression. His face was flushed in angry, and looked like he was about to walk over to us, but withheld himself.

We all walked to my locker when James let me go to open my locker. I got out my books, for Lit class and thought to grab my Algebra 2 book while I was at it.

"Hi, Bella." Kate said kneeling down to help me pick up my heavy Algebra book. I looked at her and said hi back. Kate was sisters to Tanya, she had the same strawberry blonde hair, but her eyes were more violet than the hue cold blue eyes of Tanya. She was pretty tall, standing at 5'7. Her boyfriend Garrett, was 5'10, he was on the soccer team but was very quiet. He had brown hair and cute hazel eyes with a hint of green showing in them. He and James were talking about the importance and difference between the xbox one and PS4.

"So, you and James are a thing huh?" Why does everyone keep asking me that? I sighed and just shook my head for her to drop that thought. She understood, and didn't persist on the subject. She quickly changed it to something else.

"You trying out for the dance team?" She asked. Kate was on the dance team, even though she smoked weed almost every day, she still had some killer lungs when she was dancing. I shrugged, "Maybe."

"You should, you look like a dancer." She said eyeing my five foot frame. I quirked an eyebrow at her, she only smirked back. "Plus I've seen you dance before. Remember we were in the same ballet class when we were younger?" She said making me reminisce, when Renee was with us and had decided to sign me up for ballet classes when I was eight to get me to lose my clumsiness. It worked, after that class I grew to not trip over thin air, and also got really great rhythm. I smiled at her, and nodded.

"Sure, when's the tryouts?" I asked her shutting my locker as we both stood up off of our knees. She clapped her hands together and squealed. She reminded me of Alice.

"Tomorrow after school. So is that a yes you'll be there?" She said grabbing my books and handing them to James. I looked at her shockingly. _Did this chick just befriend me like that?_

I chuckled at her Alice-like behavior and nodded happily at her growing smile, her violet eyes twinkling with happiness. She signaled James and Garrett to follow us, and linked our arms together. As we walked down the hall way, we saw Alice by her locker whispering furiously at Edward. They stopped and gaped at us when we passed.

**o~O~o**

James, Kate, and Garrett, were there to get me after every class, walking me to my next. I never had time to talk to Alice. I'm pretty sure she thinks I've abandoned her. I felt saddened at that thought. I didn't want her to think, I've forgotten about her. So I turned down Kate's offer to sit with her and James and Garrett for lunch. She moped but understood I had other friends. She was a complete 360 turn from her sister Tanya, who was a bitch ice queen.

I walked over to Alice, sitting with Emmett and Edward at our usual table. I sat down taking out my water bottle and taking a swig and popped the cap back on it. She smiled at me.

"Bella! I thought you forgot about me, you were always with Kate, Garrett, and James. That I couldn't speak to you." She said a hint of jealousy in her tone. I stared abashed at Alice's tone.

"Alice I'm sorry, hey look it's Friday, tomorrow you and Rose have me for a whole day." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah," She sighed with a smile. She then went into grave detail about the fall dance and what dresses we're going to get for the dance. The conversation turned for the worse when she asked who I was taking to the dance. Edward perked up at this.

"I don't know Alice," I took another swig of my water bottle, my throat suddenly felt very dry. She squinted her eyes at me and smirked.

"Why not just ask James, you seem to take an interest in him." I looked at her w=narrowing my eyes, wondering what she was planning by stating that.

"Why would you say that Alice?" she simply shrugged and leaned in to my face, I backed away slightly, she was getting in my personal space.

"Oh come on Bella! It was a dead giveaway when you two were practically giving each other the puppy eyes at each other. You guys have a cute puppy love thing going on." She said waving her hand in my face.

Edward tensed at this, "Maybe she just doesn't want to go with him Alice." Alice scoffed.

"Please, I know when Bella's interested in someone, and its so obvious she's interested in James." She stated offended by this a little bit. I guess she thought I would've asked Edward, by all the times she'd tell me how perfect we would be for each other.

"Maybe, I'll ask him," I said dismissing the conversation. They both huffed, but dropped it. Emmett cracked a fart joke, and all was good after that.

**o~O~o**

I walked to biology with Kate talking my head off, while James had his arm around my shoulder, and Garrett having his arm around Kate, Kate's arm intertwined with my arm. We looked like a gang walking down the corridors to my biology class. They had the same class as me, well I knew Kate and Garrett did, but I didn't know James did. Maybe that's because he never goes to class.

We all broke off each other to walk through the door. Kate and Garrett, went in the back to their usual seats, while James walked with me over to my table, where Edward sat sitting staring at us with such fury. I tripped at his intent stare, James caught me quickly and looked up at Edward with narrowed eyes. I sat down as James lingered at my desk.

"Uh, yeah James, was there something you wanted?" I asked looking at his grey eyes. He smirked and nodded.

"Little Bella, do you want me to ride you home after school. I've notice that you had no ride walking to school." I smiled and was about to say yes when Edward snorted.

"She doesn't want to go anywhere with you, you creep." He said folding his arms on his chest, leaning back in his chair, giving James a leveled stare. I turned to Edward, giving a look to shut up.

James simply ignored him," Little Bella?" He asked putting my attention back on him.

I smiled at him with red cheeks, "Sure James." I answered. He grinned and walked to sit next to Eric. I turned back to Edward, "What the hell?" I whispered furiously at him.

"What Bella, he's weird, I don't like the way he talks to you. It's like his child or something, its creepy." He said putting his forearms on the lab table staring at me with a concerned look. I scoffed at him,

"He does not." I said defiantly looking at the board. Just then Mr. Banner graced us with his presence. He started the lesson and soon the class was coming to an end.

**o~O~o**

I as walking out of the girls locker room with Alice, when Kate and Garrett walked up to us. Alice stopped talking and said hi to Kate and Garrett.

"Bella, James is waiting for you in the parking lot." Kate said grabbing my attention. Alice looked at me then at Kate,

"Bella's riding with me instead so you can tell James another time." Alice said looking Kate. Kate narrowed her eyes at her, and frowned.

"Well, James told me he's taking Bella home, you wouldn't want to leave James hanging would you Bella?" Kate said looking offended at me. I nodded dumbly at her.

"Well tell him Bella has a ride." Alice said stubbornly, it looked like she was about to stump her foot. I suppressed a smile. "Well, too bad she's riding with James." Kate said grabbing my arm, I looked shocked as these two fought over who I'm riding with. Alice grabbed my other arm, tugging on it in her direction.

"She's riding home with me!" Alice said forcibly. Kate tugged my other arm, "No she's riding home with James!" The fuck? They're fucking playing tug of war with my arms! I looked to Garrett for help, he was laughing his ass off! Argh! What the fuck?

"Help Me asshole!" I yelled at him, He just kept laughing. I wrenched my arm out of their grips and told them to calm their shit down.

"Fuck it! I'm walking home!" I said leaving those two standing there looking like fish gaping at my retreating form. I walked out the parking lot angry as hell, I was about to walk out when Edward stopped me.

"Bella, can we talk?" He asked looking desperate. I looked confused at him and nodded. He walked me over to his car and opened the door for me to get in the passenger's side. I sat down and waited for him to get in. Once he started the car, he drove out the parking lot, causing me to look at James. He had his fists balled up, but his face was completely calm. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was just standing there, but I knew he was mad at me.

I turned to Edward, "So what do you wanna talk about?" I said sitting low in the seat, turning on the butt warmers he had installed in his car.

**Well, sorry but I have to cut it short. Going out to dinner with the fam! Dueces!**

**Tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Review it. ReviewWhore would like to know.**

**xxReviewWhorexx**


End file.
